trailsfandomcom-20200214-history
City of Rolent
The City of Rolent is the main city in Rolent, a provincial city in Liberl's northeast that chiefly specializes in agriculture and Septium mining. It's most recognisable structure is its central clock tower, which was destroyed during the Hundred Days War with Erebonia ten years ago, but dutifully rebuilt by concerned Rolent citizens shortly thereafter. The city's elected official is Mayor Klaus, whom takes parts in many of the events during the beginnings of the story. = Locations = Businesses Others = Industries = Despite being relatively isolated compared to the other cities, Rolent nevertheless contributes to Liberl's economy in several ways. Agriculture, Horticulture and Dairy The export product the Rolent region is probably most famous for among the average Liberlian is the high-quality produce from the Perzel Farm. The fresh milk and delicious vegetables Franz Perzel and his family produce are not merely extremely popular in the nearby city, but ever since the introduction of airliners in Liberl, their wares have also been shipped to other cities in the country and several high class establishments, such as the exclusive Anterose Restaurant in Bose and the royal kitchen preparing meals for the Queen and her family and guests pride themselves on using vegetables from Rolent in the meals they serve. Septium Export Located near a mountainous area that's rich with septium, Rolent's biggest export product may be the crystals of Esmelas (wind-affiliated Septium) that are extracted from the ground in the Malga Mine north from the City of Rolent. The mine has been an important part of Rolent's economy ever since the Orbal Revolution turned Septium from mere jewellery into an essential part of technology that became part of everyday life and new lodes are still discovered every now and then. The Malga Mine remains profitable enough to employ a significant staff of workers. Timber Less prominent than fresh vegetables or Septium, but no less important for everyday life is Rolent's lumber industry. Particularly the trees growing in Mistwald Forest south of the City of Rolent are known for producing high-quality lumber and woodcutters from Rolent have been cutting down trees and planting new ones for generations. = Government & Politics = Like all of Liberl's larger cities aside from the City of Grancel, Rolent is governed by a mayor who oversees the daily going-ons in the city and who, as a member of the Royal Assembly, visits the capital on an annual basis to discuss the affairs of the country together with the Queen, the other mayors and other figures of prominence in Liberlian society. The current mayor of Rolent is Mayor Klaus who lives in a residence on the east side of town together with his wife and maid. Much more than the other major cities in Liberl Kingdom, Rolent is a tight-knit community and pretty much all the citizens know the mayor personally. In fact, Klaus was elected mayor because of the townfolk's respect for and fondness of him as a person. Since the City of Rolent is relatively isolated compared to the other major cities, running the city isn't quite as hectic as keeping on top of a city such as Bose, so Mayor Klaus still has time to spend on his hobby of gardening. = Maps = City of Rolent.png|City of Rolent Rolent Landing Port.png|Rolent Landing Port Rolent - Mayor's Residence.png|Rolent - Mayor's Residence Category:Locations